Sentimentos Ocultos
by All StarCherry
Summary: Mio esta apaixona por Ritsu, mas sua insegurança não a permite acreditar que Ritsu possa estar apaixonada também por ela...  Gambacho


_tradução feita por mim, a história pertence ao usuário Gambacho *-*_

_obrigada por escrever coisas tão fofas *0*_

.

_Sentimentos Ocultos_

O chamado de sua porta não se fez esperar a uma mãe acordando a sua querida filha a qual nega porque não quer se levantar, mas sabe que sua mãe, muito amavelmente tomou a chatice de acorda-lá para que não chegasse tarde no colégio, assim, que decide se levantar e se arrumar para ir a escola, mas antes passar por sua amiga..

.

.

_Insegurança_

(Mío) estou pronta… já estou indo! /disse em voz alta para que seus pais a escutassem/

(Pais) tenha um bom dia! /se despedem ambos felizes e orgulhosos de sua filha/

(Mío)/já tranqüila em frente a casa de sua amiga e espera um momento até que ela saí/ Ritsu você demorou deveria se levantar mais cedo… sempre acabamos indo correndo

(Ritsu) desculpe Mío… amanha prometo levantar cedo… agora vamos se não chegaremos tarde /tomou a mão de sua amiga e correram o mais rápido que as duas puderam até chegarem a escola/ uff que bom que conseguimos chegar a tempo "Mío esta impecável como sempre"

(Mío) dizem que a professora dos primeiros tempos não veio porque pegou um resfriado-…

(Ritsu) yeah que bom! Temos muita sorte… /um golpe da parte de Mío deteve sua celebração/ Que foi?

(Mío) como pode comemorar sabendo que a professora se sente mal…

(Ritsu) estou comemorando que não há classes não que ela esteja doente… aí, dessa vez doeu mais / tirou a tiara e esfregou sua cabeça deixando seu cabelo totalmente desarrumado/

(Mío) /seus olhos se abriram mais impressionados e sentiu como seu rosto ficava vermelho ao ver que bonita Ritsu ficava com o cabelo solto/ "impressionante" /limpou a garganta/ vamos para a sala de Música…

(Ritsu) estava pensando nisso/dizia enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da escola/ podemos comer os muffins que sobraram de ontem de tarde … ou talvez Mugi já tenha trago os de hoje

(Mío) claro que não… que tipo de coisas você esta dizendo… /dizia chateado pelas propostas de sua amiga/ "é minha imaginação ou seu uniforme está mais justo"

(Ritsu) Mío! Socorro /dizia com aflição a morena/

(Mío)/sentiu que perdia a alma ao escutar os gritos de Ritsu/ O que foi?

(Ritsu) Buu /disse com uma mascara de zumbi destroçado/ hahaha /morria de rir ao ver a cara de susto de Mío/

(Mío) idiota /disse em voz suave e no momento de sua raiva empurrou Ritsu com muita força tanto que chocou contra as caixas que haviam e estas caíram sobre ela, ao ver isto a baixista se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo/ Ritsu! /começou a tirar as caixas até que a encontrou, estava desmaiada/ Ritsu! Você está bem? Me responda por favor /a tomou entre seus braços e a abraçou se dando conta de que ela começava a reagir/ graças aos céus, pensei que você tinha morrido

(Ritsu) tonta! Como vou morrer por causa disso? Não se preocupe estou bem ahhh te sugiro que me faça uma boa massagem por que minhas costas doem, vou buscar o que pôr, isso sujou todo o meu uniforme espere um momento por favor /dizia enquanto tirava seu uniforme/

(Mío) "Ela esta tirando a roupa … mas não é a primeira vez que a vejo sem roupa … eu sabia, seu corpo se vê mais desenvolvido e perfeito" /Mío estava ficando vermelha seu coração batia mais forte ao ver o corpo um pouco mais desenvolvido de Ritsu que nunca mudava seu estilo esportivo/ Ritsu!...

(Ritsu) Que?... /virou-se para ver o que sua amiga queria já que ela estava fora daquele quarto da sala de música/ Você está bem?

(Mío) Ritsu!... Eu gosto muito de você!... quer ser minha namorada? /gritou desde dentro/

(Ritsu)… /a morena estava muda por tal declaração jamais imaginou que sua amiga de toda a vida se sentia atraída por ela se não ao contrario, ela gostava de Mío/… Mío eu…

(Mío) /antes que Ritsu a respondesse se lançou contra ela e a beijou fazendo que esta chocasse contra a mesa… Ritsu respondeu ao beijo sem mais/ "ela aceitou meu beijo isso quer dizer que ela gosta de mim" /se separou para tomar ar ambas se olharam nos olhos Ritsu puxou Mío de novo para beijá-la e esta termino de empurrar Ritsu que ficou sentada sobre a mesa, Mío apoiava suas mãos sobre a mesa enquanto a beijava, Mío estava sobrecarregada nesse momento teve que se separar de novo para tomar ar/ Eu te amo!

(Ritsu) /corou um pouco e voltou-se para ver o outro lado/ eu… t-também

(Mío) /a inseguridade de Mío não a permitia acreditar que o que Ritsu a dizia era verdade/ desculpe… sei que você correspondeu ao beijo por que não queria me magoar

(Ritsu) não é verdade… eu te amo*****

(Mío) não é necessário que você se force… eu sei que você não poderia amar alguém como eu que… é rara, sem uma personalidade genial, que sempre tem medo, que sempre depende de você para fazer amigos … eu sei sou um desastre

(Ritsu) Você também é genial, muito bonita, muito estudiosa, muito culta, educada, agradável, boa amiga, sua voz é agradável, gosto de tudo em você /tratando de convencê-la de que o que ela pensava não era certo/

(Mío) chega Ritsu… não é necessário que continue tentando subir minha auto-estima… sou um desastre

(Ritsu) você é uma idiota… /saiu correndo da sala seus olhos estavam chorosos/ Como ela pensa em me fazer isso? Vem me diz coisas lindas e logo isto… sou uma tonta… ahhh não suporto essa insegurança que ela tem será que ela não entende que me machuca quando faz isso, quando me põem nessa posição Por que não entende que também a amo? Por que ela não se da valor? /dizia chegando ao trocador e pondo-se em um compartimento do banheiro, sentou-se na taxa de WC e chorava tratando de não fazer barulho para que ninguém descobrisse que chorava/ me acha tão superficial e tão má pessoa para que eu a considere pouco… /dizia chateada não suportava a idéia de que Mío pensava que ela era uma superficial e que a amizade delas era mentira, assim sentia Ritsu estava chateada por essa atitude insegura de Mío/

.

.

.

.

_O sabor da dor_

(Mío) eu sabia… só me correspondeu porque é amável /dizia chorando, logo as outras garotas chegaram ao club/

(Mugi) Que aconteceu Mío?

(Mío) /só chorava com mais força e buscou consolo em Mugi/

(Mugi) /a consolava e estava para ela todo o tempo que ela precisara/

(Yui) Mío chan… animo não é bom que uma garota tão linda esteja chorando

(Azusa) todo sairá bem Mío sempai você conta com a gente… falta Ritsu sempai com certeza esqueceu algo na sua sala... vou a procurá-la /Azusa saiu da sala de música se dirigia a sala de Ritsu e escutou um barulho no banheiro, assim, que decidiu entrar / Tem alguém ai?

(Ritsu) /ao escutar a voz que a ela era conhecida somente tapou sua boca e tratou de ficar em silêncio por um erro sua tiara caiu no chão/

(Azusa) /reconheceu aquela tiara, era da baterista/ Ritsu sempai você esta aí

(Ritsu)… /ficou em silêncio/

(Azusa) abra a porta ou irei buscar ajuda e toda a escola a verá chorar!

(Ritsu)/sem dizer nada abriu a porta do banheiro/ O que você quer?... hoje não haverá ensaio /com a cabeça baixa e ainda sentada na sanita/

(Azusa) eu sei /se aproximou de Ritsu e a abraçou sem dizer nada só escutou o lamento amargo de sua sempai e como a abraçou com força sem lhe olhar no rosto, Azusa só ficou em silêncio junto a Ritsu /

(Ritsu) /conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco de tal maneira de poder articular uma só palavra em muito baixa voz / obrigada…

(Azusa) /só acariciou o cabelo de Ritsu e não disse nada/

(Ritsu) / levantou-se secou suas lágrimas lavou o rosto e se decidiu por sair do trocador/ vamos temos que ensaiar… amanha tem a apresentação

(Azusa) sim!...

.

.

.

.

_A covarde e a furiosa_

Mío havia decido praticar junto com Mugi e Yui, logo a porta se abriu e entraram Ritsu e Azusa

(Ritsu) vamos praticar e escolher as canções de amanha /disse dissimulando e fazendo escândalo/ temos que impressionar o nosso público

(Mío) "Como pode atuar como se tudo houvesse sido uma piada?" escolham vocês não me sinto bem … vou pra casa

(Ritsu) bem… covarde /disse em voz suave/

(Mío) /conseguiu escutar o que Ritsu disse / bem!

(Ritsu) bem! /jamais ninguém havia visto Ritsu tão brava como estava/

(Mugi) Ricchan!... Você está bem?...

(Yui) nunca tinha te visto tão brava /disse preocupada junto com Mugi/

(Ritsu) estou bem… o ensaio terminou… /saiu da sala de música/

(Mugi) algo aconteceu entre elas… tenho certeza

(Yui) é uma briga de casais… Azusa nunca fique brava comigo por favor

(Azusa) Yui sempai você e eu não somos um casal … /dizia lembrando-lhe/ "jamais havia visto Ritsu sempai tão vulnerável… se via tão linda dava tanta vontade de protegê-la O que terá feito Mío sempai para Ritsu sempai se desmoronar de essa maneira? Deve ter sido grave… mas Mío sempai é tão boa… minha cabeça vai explodir de tanto pensar"

(Mugi) garotas vamos pra casa… temos que descansar amanha é a apresentação… /Mugi saiu do salão e se foi/

(Azusa) Mugi sempai tem razão /Azusa se despediu de Yui e se foi/

.

.

.

.

_A culpa_

Na casa de Mío, estava praticamente vazia seus pais haviam viajado no fim de semana para a casa de sua avó e ela havia ficado para a apresentação… já havia pedido a Ritsu que a fizesse companhia a qual concordou facilmente… mas com este incidente já ninguém chegaria para acompanhar-la… até que a campainha soou

(Mío) não pode ser… Ritsu? /dizia preocupada e ao mesmo tempo alegre assim que se dirigiu a abrir a porta/ Azusa? O que esta fazendo aqui?

(Azusa) Mío sempai vim para lhe fazer uma pergunta /disse tão seria que Mío ficou muito preocupada/

(Mío) Qual pergunta? /dizia temerosa/

(Azusa) O que foi que você fez a Ritsu sempai? /disse olhando-a nos olhos e um pouco irritada depois de tudo jamais havia visto a uma Ritsu desmoronada/

(Mío) eu? Não fiz nada… ela só riu dos meus sentimentos

(Azusa) então você pode me dizer Por que vi a pessoa mais alegre e hiperativa que conheci em minha vida chorando com tanta dor?

(Mío) Ritsu estava chorando?...

(Azusa) e não precisamente de alegria… ela chorava como se a houvessem machucado da forma mais dolorosa… te recomendo Mío sempai que trate de ajeitar as cosas… Se você a quer… deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa a mais… hoje aprendi a não subestimar as pessoas… não subestime a Ritsu sempai… ninguém chora da maneira que ela fez só porque qualquer um disse uma besteira … ela chorava porque a pessoa mais importante pra ela a havia machucado… /essas foram as últimas palavras de Azusa e saiu da casa de Mío/

(Mío) eu… machuquei a Ritsu? / perguntava-se… subiu ao seu quarto continuava pensando em todo o que havia passado nesse dia a respeito a Ritsu e lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu com olhos mais que de uma amiga/ lembro desse dia… quando senti seu cheiro a pesar de ser tão viril é uma garota e nesse dia eu o descobri… quando a vi pela primeira vez sem roupa naquelas águas termais se via tão linda com vergonha de ser descoberta como uma garota… ahhhh… desde esse dia te desejo tanto… como me encantaria… ahhhh mas o que estou dizendo… /estava totalmente vermelha por pensar coisas como essas ela não era o tipo de garota que pensava em essas coisas/ não posso acreditar que eu esteja pensando em estar com alguém e pior ¡com uma garota! Mas não posso deixar de pensar em seu corpo e em seu cheiro, ahhhh seu cabelo como ele me encanta… seus seios são tão lindos… que vergonha tenho de mim /ela cobriu o rosto com sua almofada como se cobrisse a vergonha para não ver a si mesma Mío ficou pensando uma e outra vez sobre o mesmo/

.

.

.

.

¿Como prová-lo?

Um irmão barulhento se despedia de sua irmã maior

(Satoshi) nos vemos depois nee-chan… comporte-se bem /dizia brincando/

(Ritsu) deixe de me irritar Satoshi… se não enviarei a mensagem de Satoshi apaixonado /ria/ Hahaha

(Satoshi) nee-chan! … /abriu a porta e se encontrou com Mugi/ Mugi san entre bem vinda minha irmã esta na cozinha

(Mugi) obrigada /o brindou com um cálido sorriso o qual fez com que o garoto corasse / com licença

(Satoshi) aham… digo entre esta é sua casa…

(Mugi)/se dirigiu a cozinha se encontrou com una Ricchan caseira/ Ricchan… posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(Ritsu) Mugi! Bem vinda não sabia que você vinha… e claro pode me perguntar o que quiser

(Mugi) O que foi que aconteceu com Mío chan? O que você fez que a fez chorar?

(Ritsu) não lhe fiz nada… ela o fez sozinha

(Mugi) sozinha?

(Ritsu) sim, sozinha… se ela não fosse tão insegura as coisas iriam bem… mas sua inseguridade termina me afetando… eu… me senti ofendida e traída… sei que sou como sou… mas meu carinho por ela é sincero e o que sinto por ela é… /voltou seu rosto ao outro lado de tal maneira que não pudesse ver os olhos de Mugi/ é puro e verdadeiro… eu a quero a amo de verdade… mas ela acha que eu não sou capaz de amá-la porque se acha pouca coisa… Por acaso alguém pode escolher a pessoa a quem ama? Se alguém sabe que me diga… porque não suporto sentir-me assim… /dizia sempre sem voltar-se para ver Mugi/

(Mugi) Ricchan! Você não acha que Mío sempai precisa de uma prova de seu amor… ela é assim uma pessoa insegura e medrosa… porque você não da a segurança que ela precisa … porque não a demonstra que você pertence a ela … acho que assim ela se convenceria que não é pouca coisa e que seus sentimentos são reais … bom é melhor que eu vá embora já esta tarde /Mugi se foi da casa de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) Mío… Como posso provar que eu te amo?... estou apaixonada por ela desde que me conheço por gente ******… ela sempre tem me apoiado… e eu gosto tanto dela… e aquele beijo de manha… foi tão intenso… quero conhecer essa Mío intensa… hoje é o último fim de semana… os pais de Mío se foram embora e ela esta sozinha … com certeza esta assustada… vou pra lá… não quero que ela fique mal… se não eu ficarei… assim /colocou uma camisa branca de alças, um suéter da mesmo cor em cima, um short jeans e umas sandálias cafés, pegou o guarda-chuva e saiu correndo de casa até a de Mío ia tão apressada que esqueceu seu celular e sua tiara/

.

.

.

.

_Sob chuva e trovoadas_

(Mío) esta ficando escuro… com certeza chovera hoje /estava totalmente assustada e se meteu entre os lençóis até ficar tranqüila/

(Ritsu) é tão tarde e já esta pra chover … O que poderia fazer para provar a Mío que a amo?

(Mío) não posso acreditar que continuo desejando Ritsu até mesmo agora… e como fui perder a sanidade ao vê-la assim sem roupa… se via tão diferente… tão vulnerável quero conhecer esse lado de Ritsu…

(Ritsu) só mais um rua e chego… /corria o mais rápido que podia, mas a chuva a alcançou ela esqueceu-se do guarda-chuva que levava e seguiu correndo até que viu a porta Mío e se aproximou decidida a tocar a campainha… bom ela estava ai, essa era prova suficiente de que a amava ¿certo?/ ¡Mío abre a porta!

(Mío) Ritsu!... ela esta aqui… /Mío baixou das escadas e abriu a porta se encontrando com uma Ritsu ensopada/ você esta… /interrompida/

(Ritsu) estou aqui… posso passar?

(Mío) Ritsu! /a abraçou fortemente e sentiu o corpo completamente molhado da morena, mas ainda assim seu aroma permanecia intacto/

(Ritsu) "Mío é tão quente me sinto tão vulnerável ante ela" Mío eu te amo… de verdade…

(Mío) eu também… vamos você tem que tomar um banho quente… /a levou ao seu quarto a ofereceu uma toalha seca e limpa para tomar banho/ te espero aqui vou preparar uma roupa limpa e um chá quente…

(Ritsu) pode ser um chocolate quente…

(Mío) claro que sim… /depois de tudo ela adorava que fosse tão infantil e estava ai somente para ela/

(Ritsu) /entrou na ducha quente lavou bem o cabelo e o corpo tirando o frio da chuva… ao terminar tirou o excesso de água de seu cabelo e secou seu corpo logo se cobriu com a toalha e saiu a buscar a roupa limpa e viu Mío ajeitando a roupa de dormir que ofereceria a Ritsu/ eu estava pensando em te dar uma prova de meu amor… e não sabia o que te dar/olhava pela janela/

(Mío) não é preciso… tenho certeza do seu amor /disse Mío olhando para a porta/ eu acredito nele…

(Ritsu) eu sei… mas mesmo assim quero lhe dar, sabe… a prova de amor… eu me dei conta de como me olhava nesse dia nas águas termais… você me olhou da mesma maneira hoje… senti que meu coração ia explodir, me sentia tão lisonjeada que você me visse assim dessa maneira… eu…

(Mío) você… o que? /olhava de soslaio quando se deu conta que Ritsu caminhava até ela/ "esta vindo até aqui"

(Ritsu) eu… não sou tão atrativa como Mío… mas eu a entreguei minha alma quando cruzei a porta de sua casa… e agora te entrego o meu corpo… aceitaria ser minha dona… /disse Ritsu em voz suave e muito vermelha olhando para o lado da janela… ao sentir o olhar de Mío sobre ela… deixou cair a toalha/ ¿me aceita?

(Mío) Ritsu?... tem certeza disso?

(Ritsu) estou tão nervosa quanto possa… /foi calada pelos lábios de Mío que eram tão suaves e deliciosos/

(Mío) /em fim seu sonho se vez realidade… ao ver Ritsu nua ante ela envergonhada e indefensa lhe provocava cuidar dela… Mío beijou novamente a morena dirigindo-a a cama, seguia beijando-a, começava a percorrer seu pescoço seus cabelos molhados roçavam com seus lábios ao beijá-la podia sentir aquele coração bater com tanta força… lhe parecia tão bonita essa forma de atuar de Ritsu e era algo que só ela conhecia que apenas a ela lhe pertencia e ninguém mais… seus lábios começaram a baixar para os seios da garota… os beijava e lambia como se fossem os mais deliciosos que houvesse provado em sua vida… um de seus dedos acariciava o ventre de Ritsu enquanto sua boca continuava devorando aqueles seios pequenos muito bem formados… ela gostava de escutar os gemidos de Ritsu quem tratava de abafá-los para que não fossem ouvidos/

(Ritsu) /essa sensação era assombrosa… não podia acreditar que existisse uma sensação tão deliciosa… os lábios de Mío eram tão suaves e delicados… sentir as caricias dela sobre seu corpo era a mais nova e esquisita experiência jamais vivida para ela… parecia que ela conhecia cada um dos recantos que a produziam prazer… como beijar-la, tocá-la… sentia vergonha de sentir se tão indefensa ante essa Mío selvagem que a estava devorando sem perdão algum… o sentiu um dedo estava dentro dela… o segundo dedo de Mío estava dentro… Mío havia acabado de tirar-se a roupa… seus corpos roçando, sentindo o calor da outra… ela sentia que ia a explodir ¿desde quando Mío era tão ágil nessas coisas?… os dedos de Mío brincavam dentro dela provocando que Ritsu gemesse e perdesse a vergonha… deixando-se levar pelo prazer que sentia… ia explodir jamais sentiu isso… poderia repetir-lo a vida inteira… era o limite isso era demais não agüentava mais… as caricias sobre sua pele, os dedos de Mío dentro dela, a respiração de Mío percorria cada lugar onde Mío beijava… os olhos cinzentos de Mío olhavam aos seus… esse foi o limite… não pode mais… ela terminou por chegar ao orgasmo… sua respiração agitada… essa havia sido a primeira vez que havia ficado com uma pessoa /

(Mío) /o sentiu… a viu retorcesse de prazer em seus braços, em os de ninguém mais… era tão fácil de fazer-le o amor… a havia feito sua… os gemidos eram a música mais incrível que seus ouvidos podiam escutar… essa pele suave, esse cabelo molhado… tudo isso estava sobre sua cama… acabava de beijar, lamber e introduzir seus dedos na pessoa que mais amava… acabava de agradar de encher de prazer a sua garota… acabava de receber a prova de amor mais grande e certeira de sua vida… a amava tanto… ver-la tão frágil… tão mulher… e em seus braços/ te amo… o-obrigada /estava vermelha/

(Ritsu) eu também te amo /Ritsu perdeu a vergonha depois de fazer amor com Mío… depois de haver-se entregado… Ritsu dormiu-se entre os braços de Mío… ambas estavam nuas/

(Mío) /acabou dormindo depois de Ritsu/

.

.

.

.

_A vergonha_

Era cedo e o despertados soou Mío acordou e viu Ritsu desordenada em sua cama, estava nua e com seus peitos ao ar…

(Mío) não posso acreditar!... passei a noite com Ritsu /dizia toda envergonhada ao recordar tudo o que havia feito na noite anterior… seu rosto estava rubro/

(Ritsu) /bocejo/ ahhhh bom dia… estou morrendo de fome… Mío /a chamou/

(Mío) Ritsu! Estamos nuas não me olhe… /dizia envergonhada olhando ao lado contrário de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) O que aconteceu com a Mío selvagem? /dizia entre risos/

(Mío) não ria… estou morrendo de vergonha… ¿Sério que você gostou? /perguntou envergonhada corada/

(Ritsu) fui a garota mais feliz do planeta… obrigada /leve corar/… Mío selvagem /brincou e mordeu a orelha de Mío/

(Mío) Ritsu!... /desfrutava ouvir-la rir… voltou-se para ela ambas ficaram olhando-se nos olhos/ te amo

(Ritsu) cada dia você me surpreende mais… te amo

.

.

.

.

Ambas as garotas tomaram o café da manha se arrumaram e a foram a sua apresentação … tocaram suas canções mais conhecidas e suas fans da escola as acompanharam… e tudo voltou ao normal fora de casa Ritsu dominava, mas em casa quem dominava completamente a Ritsu era Mío…

.

_deixem reviews pra alegrar o meu dia vai?_

**_Notas: *_**_seria mais como "eu te quero" o que pode querer dizer mais mesmo "eu te amo" em espanhol_

**_**_**_a tradução correta: "desde que tenho uso da razão" pus "desde que me conheço por gente pra ficar de melhor a entender_


End file.
